Donate!
Why Donate? Well visitor to this webpage, you may be wondering why donate? Well here are some reasons! >'''People don't work for free.''' Ah yes, this reason. It is true, you see I am not what you call a good spriter, or composer, or artist but I guess I can make games a bit which is cool, but other people a can do such things. And to get people to do these things, they often would like a bit of cash as granted, they work very hard on it and it takes time which I highly agree with, I mean, I wouldn't do it free. But getting custom sprites, music, art etc could make the game a much more enjoyable for you, the player. Therefore if you donate it will help out the game a lot and make it beautiful for YOU! Also not to mention Pokemon Ace is a non-profit fan game, therefore me putting money into it would not be my smartest business plan. >'''Development tools''' Okay some people may not like this one, but I myself am creating this game with no aid from other apart from like trouble shooters and friends who help with the story. And that also means my computer has to be able to handle creating the game, which it is lacking in. I am currently running a 32 bit edition of windows 7, this limits me to 4gb of ram which isn't ideal. Therefore if i'm busy doing other things RPG Maker has this bad habit of crashing, so money towards an upgrade so I can run it more smoothly would be fantastic. But if you just want to donate towards the game, feel free to leave a note with your donation. What's In It For YOU? Well actually, a lot is in it for you! '''Donation Rewards!''' '''>Less than a dollar:''' You my fine gentleman/ woman can get your name shoved right in the credits! '''>$1+''' You land yourself in the game as a special class of trainer, a donater! '''>$5+''' You become a donater+ rank trainer in the special donater+ plaza with custom text! '''>$10+''' You become a lucky donater+ as you can choose your own text and any team of your liking, including a mega and a legendary! '''>$20+''' Wow aren't you lucky! You have just landed yourself the position of an early access beta tester plus all stated above! '''>$30+''' Extreme huh, but no, You're such a loved human that you get all stated above and the choice to request a custom pokemon/ mega and you can design it or get it desgined for you! '''>$40+''' Welcome to the team! You have just landed yourself the chance to hmu on skype and help to name cities, design events and hell, you can even make a lil bit of the story with me! Also you now have a special trainer with their own area, back story and more! '''>$50+''' You're now the highest ranked person in the world, you get all stated above, as well as the fact you're now a gym leader/ elite four member with their very own custom sprite who will then or even a main character to the stories plot! Plus a Pokemon Ace T-shirt:] Oh yeah and a hug:] Oh yeah, you also now have the games soundtrack and are free to use it otherwise! Want to donate? Well isn't this convenient, here's the link to donate! '''DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A NOTE WITH THE DONATION TELLING ME WHO YOU ARE AND YOUR REQUEST ACCORDING TO HOW MUCH YOU DONATED!!!''' =